


Truth Or Drink

by vercna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, The Marauders - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, established relationship wolfstar btw, some background wolfstar for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vercna/pseuds/vercna
Summary: Truth Or Drink: Exes - James & Lilybased on the series Truth Or Drink by Cut on youtube.Sirius asked his mate James to feature on his new youtube project: a game of Truth Or Drink. Except the game must be played with an ex. In this case, James' long lost love and high school girlfriend Lily Evans.





	Truth Or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys arent familiar with the concept, this is inspired by a serie of videod on youtube by the channel Cut, where they get people to drink or tell the truth to their partner/parents/siblings/exes etc  
> anyway this was asked from me by a lovely tumblr follower so i hope it at least meets your expectations lmao

\----

 

Sirius means well.

 

He really does.

 

_Jesus fucking Christ, why am I doing this?_

 

\---

 

“-Mate I’m telling you, this Marlene chick dumping you was the best thing that could happen in your life right now!” Sirius happily chirped through James’ cellphone.

It was 2.am on a thursday night, James was still shoulders deep in his “Defense Law” assignment and -while it offered him a welcome distraction from the fact that he -indeed- just got dumped, he rang Sirius’ for some needed comfort.

A ludicrous idea in itself.

“- You mean my well balanced, financially stable, almost-done-binge-watching-gilmore-girls life?” James protested, rubbing a hand on his face.

“-Oh, so are you team Jess or team Logan?”

“- I’m team Rory.”

“- Boring answer! Anyway,” Sirius carried on. “You and Marlene didn’t click, you only dated her ‘cause she’s a family friend and your parents fucking love her. She knew that better than you, lemme tell you, she’s the one with the brains here! What happened to the James who fancied a girl so much he paid the entire bloody high school band to play “Here Comes The Sun” every time she entered a room?!”

“- That was actually really idiotic of me if you take into account that I made ten bloody bucks a week back then and they kept asking for more.”

“- Where’s your passion mate? Where’s your _sex-drive_?”

“- Look, it’s not because you and Remus keep having at it in the most intricate places that everyone around you has to!”

“- I’d hardly call Umbridge’s office an ‘intricate place’, however she did call it ‘absolutely revolting and sickening’, we’re still debating if it was in reference to the _sex_ or the _gay sex_ or the _gay sex in her office_ part” Sirius said. “Anyway, come to the office saturday afternoon, I have an amazing idea for a video and I can totally hook you up-”

“-Sirius” his friend interrupted, “I’m not doing that stupid kiss cam game again, the last video got almost a million views and people thought I was a gigolo for weeks!”

“-Okay but your instagram followers doubled though,” Sirius exclaimed over the phone, as if that was a good enough excuse to humiliate his best friend on the internet again.

In his defense, he really did think so.

James was about to deny his friend once more when Sirius said something that sent a familiar wave of shivers throughout James’ body.

“-What if I told you I could hook you up with Lily Evans?”

James’ grip instinctively tightened, he hated the way his heart skipped a beat so he opted to ignore it. Pressing the phone closer to his ear, shaking himself a little, he resumed in what he hoped was a casual voice:

“- What do you mean, Lily Evans?”

“- Lily Evans your high school girlfriend! Lily Evans the bird who for your first date took you to egg some racist prick’s house! Lily Evans who took your virginity on my bunk bed in Year 12! She already agreed!”

“- Hold on Sirius, agreed to what?!”

“- Listen, just come in the afternoon, I’ll text you the details, don’t have time right now Remus is pestering me about wedding stuff… I swear to God I would never have proposed if I knew he’d be such a Yoda.”

“-Again, I don’t think you understand the concept of Star Wars...” James said blankly.

But Sirius had already hung up.

James leaned back on his desk chair, ruffling his hair with one hand, phone still pressed to his ear with the other.

 

Lily Evans.

 

His high school girlfriend. His first love. His only love. James pushed that last thought away. He was a twenty-one year old attractive lad, he’d had many girlfriends and other conquests in the past, Lily Evans was old news, Lily Evans didn’t mean anything.

His mind involuntarily shifted to summer nights from years ago, her perfect seventeen year old mouth pressed against his hungry seventeen year old lips. The fiery deep red of her hair contrasting against her moonlight skin, how she laughed at him and with him. How she always fought the good fight, the fair fight. How she dragged him to protests and events, she was the reason he picked Law as a degree. She was the reason he wanted to make the world a better place. Pick his battles with a bloodied yet beating heart. Fight the good fight.

Lily Evans who had kissed him under a blossoming cherry tree in her garden one late spring afternoon. Lily Evans who had laughed and pulled his hair as he hugged her tighter and closer. Lily Evans who had gone to study in America, leaving him broken and behind. Lily Evans who still fought the good fight to this day. Lily Evans who four years later still sent shivers down his spine at the mere mention of her name.

 

Lily Evans.

 

_Bloody hell._

 

\---

  


“- I’m James”

“- I’m Lily”

“- How do you guys know each other?”

“- Remus you know how, we went to the same private school!” James protested, fidgeting on his seat, trying to cover his nervousness.

He’d arrived at the studio on Saturday afternoon just as he had planned with Sirius, who had explained the concept of the video earlier through a series of texts.

 

 **sirius black to Jimothy** _: “its like a truth or dare except u get drunk instead n me & moony get to laff at u its the nxt big thing trust me m8” _

**sirius black to Jimothy** : _“also theres a definitive possibility some q’s r abt sex n i kno ur a prude but pls be a slag 4 the views thx”_

 **james potter to Poop Emoji** _: “am not a prude n i excel @ being a slag but a girls gotta keep her secrets u know”_

 

James refused to acknowledge the somersaults his heart did at the thought of seeing Lily Evans again. Refused to admit he spent an inexcusable amount of time picking his outfit and trying to get his hair to seem even messier than it already was.

“- Just answer the question Prongs!” He heard Sirius say distantly, off camera, while he adjusted the light.

James barely had time to talk to Lily before they started shooting. She had entered the studio, trailing sunlight in her wake while Remus and Peter had approached her with mic gear and whatnot immediately.

“- I was told congratulations are in order!” She told him with a quick look to the simple ring on his hand. Remus had blushed and babbled about ‘Sirius’ stupid facebook status’ but kept her company while James admired her from a safe distance.

Lily Evans had bangs now. Lily Evans had grown out of her punk phase. Lily Evans’ face had thinned and matured into something more beautiful, more natural, more _her_. Lily Evans’ eyebrows were fuller, less plucked. Lily Evans was wearing a top with ‘FEMINIST’ written on it, Lily Evans was… still Lily Evans and yet, someone else entirely. Lily Evans’ smile and laugh still caused thousand of gardens to bloom at once, Lily Evans’ emerald eyes still shook the earth, making James weak at the knees. He felt a pressure against his ribcage as he watched her laugh with Remus, like old friends, like nothing had ever changed. And had it? James’ blood pressure seemed to disagree.

She caught his eyes from across the room, the smile on her face freezing slightly and shifting into something more humble, more careful. The heat rose to her cheeks in the same way it always had. First spreading across her chest and collarbones, up her neck to her face, where a few freckles laid as she was slightly tanned.

Remus coughed loudly, awakening James from his reverie. He had been lost in memories.

“- I, um, we… We dated in high school.” He explained, looking at the camera, wiping his sweaty hands against his pants.

“- He paid the school band to play Here Comes The Sun every time I entered a room and I paid them to tax him even more money every time he asked them.” Lily said matter of factly.

“-Wait what?!” James exclaimed.

“-And then we started dating!” She beamed at the camera.

James stared at her.

“- You owe me, like, a thousand billion bucks you know that Evans?” He teased, an incredulous grin forming on his lips.

“- Are you saying I wasn’t worth it?” Lily replied cheekily, not missing a beat and pouring him -and herself- a drink.

“-You guys know you’re only supposed to drink when you don’t want to answer a question right?” Remus inquired, amused.

“- Sod off!” The ex couple told him as they clinked their glasses.

  


\---

  


“- What do your friends and parents think of me?” James slurred, putting the square card down with the others.

“- Petunia hates you, but she hates anything to do with me so it’s not personal and my parents like you, maybe my mom likes you a little too much.” Lily mused, her speech just as affected by their alcohol consumption as his. She picked another card and read:

“- When did you know it was over?”

James swallowed.

“-I mean,” He started “She was going to uni in America and I was moving to London so… It never-”

“-Yeah we just, sort of stopped seeing each other I s’pose.” She interrupted.

“- Right… The One That Got Away type of situation.” James admitted in his inebriated state, he felt compelled to tell the truth to the pair of eyes sitting across from him.

Lily blushed. James smirked, leaning his elbow further against the small table between them as he read the next card.

“- Am I a better lover than who you’re currently with?” His eyebrows rose suggestively.

Lily’s face got redder, if such a thing was possible.

“-Um I’ll shot that.”

“- I’ll take that as a yes.” James whispered, looking into the camera.

“- I mean I’m not even…” Lily mumbled, pouring herself yet another glass. “Like I just got out of a relationship so it’s not-”

“- Just drink Evans,” Sirius’ voice mused from behind the camera.

Lily gulped down what must have been her fifth shot.

“- Do I ever pop into your head when you’re masturbating?” She read and almost spat out her drink.

“- _Sirius!!!_ ” James yelled, looking beyond the camera to his friend, dying of laughter on the ground. “Remus why would you let him write that?!” But Remus was too busy wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

James quietly took a shot, cursing his friends for being such arses.

“- Your alcohol consumption has greatly improved I have to say,” Lily chuckled watching him gulp down vodka for the sixth time. “We were young though, you probably don’t vomit after a few shots nowadays.” She waved a hand.

“-Oh no he definitely still does.” Sirius laughed.

“-And he definitely will.” Remus added.

“-See this is why everyone hates married couples.” James answered, glaring at his friends. “My only trustworthy friend here is Pete!”

“- I would sell you to Satan for one cornchip.” Peter replied offhandedly as he came up to them to fix their mics.

“-Is anyone on my side here?!” James wondered out loud, picking up another card.“ Who was the first person you made out with after we broke up?”

Lily’s eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of her head.

“- There’s no bloody way in hell I’m answering that one!” She cried out, utterly embarrassed.

“- Aw, c’mon Evans I won’t judge!” James smirked, inexplicably charmed by the blush she sported so well.

“-I’m not saying for your own good Potter.”

James frowned.

“-Was it Snape?” He choked in disbelief. “Oh my god it was Snape?!”

“- I’m not _proud_ of it!” Lily tried to argue, but it was drowned out by the sound of all the Marauders’ voices rising in indignation. She heard the words “shameful”, “slimy” and “offensive” amongst many things.

“-What was it like?” Remus winced as Sirius mimicked putting a finger down his throat from behind him.

“-... Greasy?” Lily offered in a small voice.

“- Ew”

“- Ouch”

“- Jesus”

“- Fuck”

Lily gave them a disapproving glare before reading the last card.

“- I dare you to take a body shot off me.” She smirked, tilting her head to the side and watching James’ reaction.

“- I’m having massive graduation flashbacks right now.”

 

\---

 

James didn’t properly recalled how the game or challenge or whatever had ended. Actually he didn’t even remember if they had finished it at all. All he was aware of was the weight of Lily’s hand in his as they stumbled through the dimly lit streets of London, both with a high percentage of alcohol in their blood, making them dizzy with laughter and warmth. Sirius, Remus and Peter had taken them out for a “crazy night out into town”, leading them from bars to bars in a somewhat nostalgic manner, as James looked back on high school nights spent drinking with his friends and his girlfriend.  

It wasn’t until James took off his glasses to rub his eyes that he realized how thoroughly pissed he was. As it turned out, he couldn’t see very well without his glasses and was rendered even more helpless as he fumbled to shove them back onto his face.

He heard the ringing sound of Lily chuckling beside him. “I don’t know if I should laugh at you or pity you.”

“-Yeah that’s usually where I operate.”

She wrinkled her nose at him, the tip of it red and her eyes hazy with a delightful carelessness.

“- You’re all blue.” She giggled.

“- Pardon?”

She pointed at the neon sign that read “TAROT READING” behind them. “The light -it makes you all blue! You’re like a smurf!” That idea of James Potter as a smurf seemed to be inexplicably funnier than James expected, for Lily doubled over in laughter.

“-You’re nuts, Evans.” He said, looking at her through a series of chuckles. Her hair shone red in the dark night, her smile was bigger than anything he had ever seen. She was so much more than what she had seemed. He’d hoped maybe she’d disappoint him, hoped maybe he’d feel nothing. But he felt many great things. None of them platonic.

He sighed.

“- Do you consider this a date?” Her voice rose clear as a bell in the comfortable silence that had just settled.

“- Well, it is October 20th so I s’pose -why yes, this is a date.”

The redhead groaned, nudging his foot with hers.

“-No, I mean- ugh, I mean, like-” She stuttered.

“-Your time in America really affected your english hasn’t it?” James joked, head cocked to the side playfully.

“-Oh fuck off.” Lily mumbled under her breath before grabbing his face with her two hands, bringing his so close the distance between their noses was primarily due to height difference. James found himself wishing her cheeks were flushed and warm for the same reason as his. He stared down at her, her smile not quite faded from her lips yet.

“-Hello” is all he said.

Wow, he really was drunk.

And not half as much of a slag as Sirius thought him to be, for not taking this opportunity.

Lily giggled.

“-Hello” She repeated, nudging her nose against him, the tips of her fingers on his jaw. “Can I kiss you?” Her hand brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. “I really want to.” She added quietly.

James had to close his eyes at the feel of her hands on his face.

“-I think-” He gulped. “I think I’ve been waiting four years for this.”

He didn’t open his eyes, simply leaned closer and closer, diminishing the unbearable space between their lips. He didn’t see her but felt her, her hands moved from his jaw to his neck. She stood on her toes, her mouth dangerously near his, her breath warmed him where it touched. He angled his head in response to the tilt of hers, he didn’t so much as feel the brush of her lips against his before they were both gone, lost into each other’s embrace, hungry mouths open and demanding.

James hugged her frame closer, tighter, the image of a sunlight garden and a blossoming cherry tree alive in his mind.

This kiss was different. There was no innocence, no teenage uncertainty, no proud feelings. This kiss was everything. This kiss was real. This kiss was going to last a lifetime.

And it did.

  


**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to give this video a thumbs up!!


End file.
